Ianto's Brithday-s-
by Fafsernir
Summary: A countdown to Ianto's birthday, with a little fic every day about one birthday Ianto celebrated in his life. [Also Ianto/Lisa in addition to Janto, and with the Torchwood Team, and Ianto's Family...]
1. Family

_I just wanted to celebrate in my way Ianto's birthday this year, so I came up with this. The idea to post everyday until Ianto's birthday is from gmariam who is currently posting a fic the same way. Go read it, she's brilliant! :)_

 _It's just some of Ianto's birthdays throughout the years and/or with different persons. We don't know a lot about his family background, how they were, if he's got cousins or anything, so I wasn't really inspired for the first one, sorry ;)_

* * *

When the now ten-years old boy lazily walked down the stairs, he didn't expect his whole family to be downstairs, waiting for him. It was the summer break, he didn't really have any notion of what day it was, particularly because he was only nine, and coming in the living room to 'happy birthdays' yelled by everyone scared him a bit at first. Then he forgot about everything and ran to his mom's arms because she was his mother, she was supposed to be the first to get a hug every year, it was a rule here – it wasn't, but he loved her anyway so he liked doing this.

Ianto Jones, ten years old, naively answered that he wanted to become an astronaut later when half his family asked him what he wanted to do. Or a lawyer. Or a searcher. Certainly not a doctor or a dentist because that was just gross. As they made a common gift and brought him a telescope, he stayed on his idea to become an astronaut. Not that he would keep it for long, he was still a boy, he would probably go through two jobs a month and still have no idea of his future in high school.

But for now he was glad about his gift, and used it a lot before forgetting it in a cupboard. He was young, he didn't really care, and he was mostly happy.


	2. College Friends

When Ianto had agreed to going out, he hadn't really thought about his birthday. He hadn't truly celebrated it for a long time. His dad had died the year before so nobody had really thought about it or felt like celebrating it. And maybe the fact that Ianto had fled away hadn't helped. But now he felt better. He wasn't doing great at University, but he was doing enough, he would start his second year in September and he had a few friends. Not a lot, but again just enough. He was sharing a flat with two of his friends for this second year, rather than with a random student found on Internet, as he had known nobody in London, and he somehow felt at home. More than back with his father, for sure – or his mother or sister now that his father had passed away.

He was doing okay, and his friends taking him out in a club for a good night had confirmed his thoughts. He had made a good choice in leaving his old life behind him and coming here.

Kevin – one of his room mates – and Adam were already drunk, and dancing like mad men while their four friends were laughing at them. After a while, Ianto was drunk enough to join them, along with Danny – his other room mate – who wasn't drunk but just loved to dance even though he couldn't dance at all. It was probably Ianto's best birthday so far and he enjoyed his friends' company. At least until Ruby kissed him. He had spent the last few months realising he had a small crush on her, and suddenly she was kissing him, and he was too drunk to have a smart reaction, so he tried to talk while she was still kissing him, which was really awkward. In the end, their couple didn't make it to the end of the summer, but it had been two weeks of funny moments with her, and Ianto laughed when he saw his friends' reactions when they kissed at the club. Well, he had laughed later on because on the moment, he was looking as shocked at them.


	3. Torchwood One Colleagues

_I'm so sorry I forgot to post on FF so it's a day late... I'll try to think about posting on FF the next days! :)_

 _We have no idea of when Ianto started Torchwood, but for this story he has two birthdays when still working for Torchwood One ;) (so the first one (this one) is probably not long after he started)_

* * *

Starting Torchwood had been tough. His colleagues had said everyone was having a hard time the first few weeks and they hadn't been lying. He had always thought aliens could be real, but imagination and reality were different things. Saying it could exist and _seeing_ it actually existed were two different things, and he had panicked once. Apparently, he was taking it quite okay, or at least he stayed – unlike someone who started around the same time as he but couldn't handle the secret after only a couple of days. And he stayed a long time, he made friends, even a girlfriend – even though they broke up after a while – and most importantly, he fell in love. At first, he had thought it was just another crush, he had had a few, it even seemed to happen a lot, but then Lisa – her name was Lisa – had become a very good friend, and she was constantly flirting, and he was flirting back, except that after a while he wasn't kidding at all any more and he was starting to have feelings. He just couldn't gather the courage to ask her out. But he received an e-mail from Yvonne Hartman herself, saying " _Take a day off soon and take her out. Consider this a birthday's present and a reward for your hard work,_ " in addition to the basic " _Torchwood wishes you a happy birthday_ " blah blah they always sent to someone on their birthday, so he asked her out.

Well, he made up his mind, because he first had to go through the whole floor wishing him his birthday, offering him new coffee – he loved making coffee and was pretty good at it – stupid little things – post-it notes, a stapler... – that still pleased Ianto or even just smiles or handshakes. They still get back to their job at hand after a few minutes, but the young man appreciated what they had done. Maybe it was finally how being home felt. Being happy. With a job, colleagues, some friends, feelings...

In the end, he did take Lisa out, and it turned out that she was attracted by him as well. Ianto couldn't have been happier than back then.


	4. Torchwood One Lisa

Ianto was purposely being heavy for poor Lisa who was excitedly dragging him throughout London.

"Come on, sweetie," she sighed after a while.

"Did you just call me sweetie?" Ianto smiled. Lisa rolled her eyes, almost as expertly as her boyfriend, and reaffirmed her grip on his hand. "Why do we have to go out anyway? I was all for a night in..."

"They're our friends, don't be like this!" She sounded offended but Ianto knew she was smiling anyway.

He stopped joking around and followed her, walking by her side, but neither of them let go of the other's hand, and they both smiled happily, properly entwining their fingers. They stopped at an old cinema, and Ianto smiled even more. He loved those old cinemas, especially if they were showing old archives in black and white, glimpses of what life looked like only forty years ago.

"Happy birthday, you old man," she whispered in his ear after a while, and he laughed, cupping her face wit his free hand to kiss her.

"You lied to me," he said against her mouth but it didn't even sound like a reproach.

"I didn't! I just hid some of the truth... We're really going to celebrate with the others after, but I wanted to take you here first," she shrugged, then smiled and Ianto simply nodded in response because he couldn't answer anything when she was smiling like this. She had such a particular and beautiful smile.

After a couple of minutes of just staring at each other – they did that a lot – Lisa kissed him again and dragged him into the cinema. For once in his life, Ianto wasn't amazed by the images displayed before him. They had already gone to the cinema a few times already, he had already watched Lisa staring at the screen, but this time it felt different. She seemed even more full of joy than usual – which was saying something – and if she usually had a playful, or a satisfied, or even a tired smile, this time it looked like true, genuine, deep happiness, and she was even more beautiful. He already knew he was in love, but this was something else. She wasn't just someone he loved, she wasn't just his girlfriend, she was the one. He wanted to love her for the rest of his life and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, showing it to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he was watching her close and she had just taken a snickers bar out of her jacket.

"What?" she returned the question, her mouth full with the snack bar, and Ianto had to control himself not to laugh out loud.

"Did you sneak food into the cinema?"

"They said they didn't sell any pop-corn or other... I will throw it in the bin after don't worry," she answered while opening another one, the more silently possible.

Ianto rolled his eyes, smiling, and kissed her on the cheek as she was taking a bite. "I love you so much."

She choked on her food and stared at him with wide eyes. "Don't say things like that when I'm illegally eating snickers at the back of a cinema," she said after swallowing.

"But you're cute."

"Now shut up and watch the film, I took you here for this."

Ianto smiled, because he knew she was slightly blushing even though she would never admit it, and turned to the screen to enjoy the movie. He almost burst into laughing when the new snack Lisa was trying to open fell and she cursed, then cursed again because she had cursed aloud, then took the snack from the floor and made a hell lot of noise to open it, and everyone glared at them. She apologized while Ianto was trying to keep a straight face and he silently laughed when she nudged his ribs with her elbow. They – mostly – stayed calm the rest of the film but walked out laughing, because the man in front of them had moved weirdly every two seconds and they were young, making fun of other people was bad but so much fun.

As promised, Lisa took him at a friend's who had a big house and had accepted to celebrate Ianto's birthday at his place. They ate, talked a lot, laughed occasionally, and it soon became a bit overwhelming for Ianto who did like his friends and being with them, but wasn't a big lover of great gathering especially when he was the centre of interest.

When it was starting to feel too much, he almost asked Lisa to leave, even if he couldn't bring himself to, because they had all come for him, but his girlfriend put a reassuring hand on his under the table and stroked his skin with her thumb, shaking her head with a small smile. She mouthed the words "I love you" and Ianto felt better.

* * *

 _Don't forget comments are the only payback, if I may say, we get as fanfic authors :)_

 _I almost didn't finish this one because it was way harder than I'd have thought... Also, I am now in love with Ianto and Lisa because they're cuties. Anyway! I wanted to apologize in advance if I don't manage to post every day, even though I'm trying to, but life is kicking back and... haha I'm kidding, what life? I'm just getting a cat soon and I'm very excited and it's all I can think about so I'm trying to post daily and especially write something that I like every day, but I might fail at this... Sorry! ;)_


	5. Toshiko

_This one is set only a couple of months, if not less, after the Battle of Canary Wharf, so Lisa is still within Torchwood Three._

 _Don't forget reviews are the only reaction we have, other than follows/favorites, and that every single one of them matters and means a lot for a writer :)_

* * *

"I'll be unavailable for the late evening, Sir," Ianto said as he put Jack's mug on the desk.

Jack tilted his head, looking at him as if waiting for something more. As the young man didn't add anything, he asked, "Going somewhere?"

"I have to visit someone just outside town, I'll be back later that night, if Torchwood needs me."

Jack shrugged, giving him his permission, and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Ianto nodded then walked out of the office, going to the kitchen to wash the mugs and other dishes he had collected. Toshiko, computer genius of the little team, appeared after a while, walking hesitantly towards him. He briefly looked at her with a smile, so she knew she could come without hesitating, and resumed his work. He looked at her again, confused this time, when she gave him a present.

"Happy birthday," she said in that shy voice that was hers. He was trying not to get attached to anyone in the team, because he was here only for Lisa, but he still liked the quiet woman. She was sweet and quite polite with him, which the others weren't. Especially not Owen.

"What?" He stared at her, not sure what to do.

"It's nothing, just a little gift from the whole team. I... _we_ didn't know what to get you, so I hope it's fine."

"How did you..."

"We're Torchwood, knowing your birthday wasn't complicated."

He nodded, still confused that they – she – would think of him for his birthday. He actually had hoped nobody would say anything, but it felt good to have a present from a colleague. He opened the gift, since Tosh seemed to hold it awkwardly as he still hadn't taken it, and smiled when he saw a coffee brew he already knew, but loved. It was pretty rare and he was touched that Tosh – it totally was from Tosh only as nobody in the team had referred to his birthday the whole day – had taken time to find something.

"Thank you," he genuinely smiled, and kissed her on the cheek to thank her.

"Smiling suits you," she said, then played with her hands before adding, "Do you have anything planned? You should celebrate!"

"I don't like birthdays that much, but yes, I'm spending it with my sister."

"Oh okay, have fun then!"

"I really appreciate this..."

"It's nothing, really. See you later?"

"Tomorrow, I'll be heading off soon," he replied, already feeling uncomfortable because he didn't really know the woman and every time he was alone with one of them it ended being awkward.

She finally nodded and turned to walk back to her workstation. Ianto looked at the coffee he was still holding and sighed. He really would have loved to know Toshiko a bit more than this, but he had to take care of Lisa...


	6. Rhiannon

_With Broken we know Ianto's mother was still alive when Lisa died, but it was too complicated for me to include her in this short fic. Okay, to be honest, I thought about her right after finishing this, so I chose not to mention her. :) (It is set in the same year as the previous one with Tosh)_

* * *

Ianto pulled at his t-shirt, feeling vulnerable. He hadn't seen his sister in a while, even after the Battle, even since he was back in Cardiff, and he was doing good so far. He still didn't really know how he should lie about Lisa to her, because she would sure ask questions, she had already, on the phone. Maybe she wouldn't mention it... He tried to smile, managed a fake one, and knocked at the door.

David opened, his eyes glued on a game console, and walked back in the house with only a quick look at him.

"Uncle's here!" He nevertheless said, and Johnny was the first to appear. David stretched his hand out to his father. When the adult stared at Ianto then cursed and gave five quids to his son, Ianto wished he was far away already.

"Don't stay there, come in."

"You lost again," David said, still playing to his own game.

"What were you betting on?" Ianto asked even though he was convinced he wouldn't like the answer.

"Dad said you'd have visible scars, but we can't see any," David shrugged as if it was the most normal thing to say ever.

Ianto shuddered, because he had scars from the Battle, but he wasn't going to talk about them. And he would never show them to his family. He really regretted coming here already.

"Don't bet things on your Uncle, David!" a voice cut Ianto in his thoughts, and soon enough Rhiannon was hugging him and it was even more awkward than usual. She was trying to comfort him by patting his back but Ianto felt fine with his life, for the moment. He really was doing okay, not thinking about the Battle, just thinking about how he could save Lisa.

"I saw the names, I'm sorry Ianto..."

That was what he really didn't want to talk about. His sister seemed to feel him stiffen because she didn't add anything and she dragged him to the living room where Mica was playing, but she paused her game to go and hug Ianto's legs. He appreciated the gesture and the fact that she didn't talk – he wasn't much of a talker either – and got back to her game quickly. They sing him a happy birthday not long after, and Ianto genuinely smiled because David was moving his lips without singing, Johnny was butchering the song, and Mica was trying to sound very good and it looked like her life depended on her performance.

Even if nobody mentioned Lisa or Canary Wharf – Rhiannon snapped David's hand when he tired to joke about it – all he could think about was Lisa stuck in Torchwood's basement, unable to even breathe naturally sometimes. He wanted to get back to her and fall asleep watching her, because that was what his life looked like then.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! As usual reviews are highly appreciated!_

 _And as for news, I got my cat today so by-bye this fic. Just kidding, I hope I'll be able to finish this without being too amazed by her (my cat). But she's really too cute! Okay. Right. Ugh. I still have two more to write in order to post one each day until the 19th, and I have a not-precise-at-all idea of what to do but that should do it...!_


	7. Owen

_Just so you know : This is set a year after the previous chapter, and it is after Jack's time with the Doctor but before Owen's first death :)_

* * *

"Remind me what I'm doing here?" Ianto asked Owen, because he still had no idea what he was doing in a pub with Owen of all people. Not that he didn't like being with him, but even if they were getting along better since Jack had left then returned, they weren't best friends in the world.

Owen shrugged and looked around. "See anyone you like?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, not even looking. "I don't know if you've been keeping tab, but don't put Jack out of the picture," he sighed.

"I know, I know. Listen, I'm not good at this birthday thing, okay? So just drink your beer, we can complain about our work, and we go home with a good shag. Well I do, and you go home to Jack. Sounds good?"

"Wait you brought me here for my birthday?" Ianto asked, genuinely surprised that Owen would do this.

"Yeah, why not? Tosh suggested it. The idea sounded good, but you can leave, I don't mind."

" _You_ remembered my birthday?"

"Well, Tosh did, but yeah. You're part of the team, buddy, that includes being harassed on your birthday," Owen shrugged again.

"It's true that we made fun of you the whole day... But the 14th of February, you were born to make fun of on your birthday's date," Ianto smiled.

"Keep talking and I'm the one leaving."

"Now that would be a shame, wouldn't it?"

"You know I can."

"Anyway My birthday's tomorrow, not today."

"I know," Owen smiled.

"And...?"

"Oh come on, you know Jack's going to take you somewhere. I don't want to upset his plans. Now shut up, drink, and enjoy."

"It's still weird coming from you," Ianto smiled in his beer and Owen shot him an offended look.

He shook his head and sipped his own drink, looking around. They eventually started to talk, and Ianto found in Owen the friend he had been when Jack was away. They weren't talking about personal matters, they weren't hugging each other, but they were talking and it felt good to talk with someone about Torchwood, especially to complain about it.

* * *

 _As always, reviews are a blessing for authors :D_

 _And concerning this fic, I only have the last chapter to write, so that's a good thing! And concerning my cat, she tried to eat the computer's wire but it survived. Yes I felt like it was important news you all wanted to hear :D_


	8. Gwen

Ianto's phone vibrated in his pocket as he was shushing his keys which were doing too much noise – he was drunk, yes, not enough to pass out and have a painful hangover the day after, but enough to talk to inanimate objects, not that he needed to be drunk to do this. He laughed for no particular reason and entered the flat, taking his phone out at the same time. He opened the door again when he realized the keys were still on the door, and walked directly to the bedroom.

" _Happy birthday!_ " had been sent by Gwen, and he smiled because it was only midnight and he wouldn't have thought she'd be the kind to send birthday wishes right at midnight. He thanked her then get rid of his clothes, leaving them on the floor. He fell on the bed, trying not to wake up or crush Jack who seemed to be sleeping, which was unusual this early. But again, Ianto wasn't usually drunk. His phone vibrated again and he grunted, too lazy to stand up. Instead he snuggled close to Jack and breathed in, sighing at the overwhelming smell.

* * *

 _Hi! Okay, so, ugh. Bad news. Open Office decided that I didn't deserve dictionaries any more sooo... I don't have one. Not in French, not in English (UK), not in English (US)... So there might be a lot more mistakes from now on. Sorry for this!_

 _I think I'm done with this, I've managed to write the last chapter and oops that's angsty._

 _Anyway! Reviews are still higly appreciated,believe me, it makes a writer's day. Also, I'm sorry that it's so short, but I really had no other ideas for Gwen... I hope it's still okay though._


	9. Torchwood Three

Ianto rolled his eyes by reflex when the Team started to sing at lunch time. He sighed to hide a smile when they put a big present in front of them, still singing. He blew the candles on the cake Jack was holding, getting an inappropriate wink from the immortal when Owen said he was good at blowing candles.

"Did you guys buy me a new coffee machine?" he asked, judging by the form.

"How did you know?"

"Jack, you begged me not to replace the one in my flat..." Jack was just one of those persons, really bad at surprises.

"... Well. Open it, who knows!"

Ianto shook his head, smiling, and unwrapped the coffee machine – he had been right – and the gift card they had all bought for him. He burst into laughing when he opened the card and it started singing a ridiculous song with an even more ridiculous voice. He hugged Tosh who gave the embrace back, apparently happy to be in his arms – he had noticed with the rare hugs they exchanged that she always loved hugging him – and kissed Jack who actually didn't let him much of a choice as he crushed their lips together. They parted only when Owen coughed very loudly and asked if they wanted to get a room, which Jack answered with a look at the desk and another wink. The doctor, who was casually leaning against the table, straightened suddenly and exchanged a quick handshake with Ianto instead, avoiding going near the table after. Gwen also gave him a hug and Ianto smiled as he patted her back. This was his new family.

And home, but his home was on a Rift in time and space, and it didn't wait for celebration, so it soon activated and they all went back to work.


	10. Jack

_Yes, finally, with Jack! Hahahaha ;) Anyway, reviews are still highly appreciated, let a writer know what you think! (Only one more to go now)_

* * *

"Everyone's home," Jack smiled, stepping forward.

"They are," Ianto answered, professional mask still on.

"We're alone," the other said, taking a last step and wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist.

"We are," the young man replied, still not showing any emotion.

"And it's your birthday," Jack finished, kissing him lightly.

Ianto pursed his lips to contain a smile. "It is," he finally whispered. He kissed Jack again, letting it linger as long as he could. When they parted to breathe, Jack swallowed.

"Right. Okay... I had something to say but I forgot," he eventually sighed. "It's your fault. Kiss me like this anytime again!"

And Ianto did, until Jack pushed him away.

"No but it's not how it's supposed to go. Don't tempt the devil!"

The young man finally laughed and stepped back even if taunting Jack was fun. Jack didn't resist the urge to kiss him again then dragged him to Ianto's car. They drove home, and Ianto wondered where Jack would take him. He didn't really want to go out but was curious to see where someone like Jack could take him on his birthday.

They didn't go out. They stayed home, in Ianto's flat, and Jack cooked for him, and he didn't know where he had learnt to cook but he sure hadn't shown all of his talents yet. He had already cooked multiple times, but nothing that good, and that surprised Ianto. They lived on takeaways but Jack was actually a very good cook.

Eating home had its advantages, and they didn't have to pay anything, or worry about other people as they sank into the sofa. Jack put a random movie on and as soon as he started massaging Ianto's rather tense shoulders, the young man sighed, relaxing, and turned to lie on his stomach, head on Jack's laps. The immortal laughed at the position and continued massaging as he could his back.

It didn't take long for Ianto to doze off and entirely relaxed. He even started to drool on Jack's laps after a while, which made the man laughed and woke Ianto up.

"What?" he said with a yawn, wiping his mouth.

"Nothing, it was kinda cute," Jack smiled, ruffling his hair. Ianto flinched away with a hiss.

"I'm not cute."

" _That_ was even cuter."

"Whatever," Ianto shrugged, and slowly straightened up. "What time is it?"

"Only eleven," Jack answered, running his hand down Ianto's spine, taking in the shiver it provoked. "And I didn't give you my present," he whispered to his ear, making the other man wonder when he had gotten so close.

"If it's sex, that's a very bad gift. But I appreciate your thoughts on offering that to me at home and not in front of everyone."

"Are you asking? Didn't this morning count? But no, it's not sex," Jack pouted. "I can give you plenty of that during the year. But you're totally getting sex tonight, if you're up for it, you know I never say no to your irresistible face," he added with a wink and a kiss to Ianto's neck. "Now follow me!"

Ianto complained and grunted and whined, but he followed Jack anyway. Nevermind what he had thought, Jack was good with surprises. Ianto stood stupidly in front of a whole new suit, half a dozen new ties and a brand new stopwatch.

"I pronounced your name, it made miracles," Jack whispered in his ear, and Ianto simply smiled, still not moving. He finally ran a hand on the suit and some of the ties, Jack taking advantages of his position to wrap his arms around him from behind, kissing his neck again. "Like it?" he asked between two kisses.

Ianto nodded, putting his hand on one of Jack's. "I love it," he eventually whispered, tightening his grip on Jack.

The other man smiled against his neck and started to slowly undo Ianto's shirt. "Let me help you out of this..." he said, playing with his earlobe between his teeth.

"To try this one?" Ianto gasped, pointing the new suit with his chin.

"Never said I would help you get in this," Jack slightly laughed, his hands wandering on Ianto's now bare chest.

Ianto shook his head and turned around, getting rid of his shirt before he could cup Jack's face, and kissed him long. Jack responded, eager for more, but not pushing it. He let Ianto kiss him, let the kiss linger even more...

"Thank you," Ianto eventually whispered against his mouth, and Jack smiled, knowing he could indeed celebrate Ianto's birthday in another way.


	11. Jack (again)

_... Okay quick note before._

 _First off, Happy Birthday to the wonderful Ianto Jones who deserved better. And who's the best. I love this man, he's killing me, that's it._

 _Then, I think the previous chapter was a better way to end this, I shouldn't have written this and I'd have loved to write something fluffy rather than this. A quick CoE fix-it or whatever, but I was out for the day. I realized I wanted something happy only now. I guess it's too late. That's a shame, but I hope it's still okay :) But beware, angst ahead._

* * *

Jack put the candle down and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry you can't even be here for your own birthday," he whispered, tears in his voice. The wind answered him, throwing him off balance, and he let himself fall flat on the ground. He sighed and looked up at the sky for a moment, thinking.

"I miss you," he eventually admitted. "I thought we could have more time, I felt we would have more time. I guess I was wrong. On a lot of things. But I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I know you chose Torchwood, but maybe you'd still be alive if you hadn't fallen for me. Not that I regret anything but... God, I wish I didn't know what was after death so I could at least hope you're still... somewhere. But I've seen it... and... Yeah, I just miss you, okay?" he breathed out, tears prickling his eyes. He let them out, because there wasn't any use in holding back tears.

He sat for a moment, letting his mind wander, remembering a time, not that long ago, when he had been annoyed as Ianto was trying to put a name on what they had been. And Jack had pushed him away, had put barriers between them. He hadn't even known why, but he had. He regretted behaving like this.

He sighed after a long moment and looked down at the grave.

"Happy 26th Birthday. I promised you I wouldn't forget. Not now, not in a thousand years. I promise I'll try, and I will carry your name to the stars, Ianto Jones."

It took him even more time to stand up. He left, not knowing what to add.

* * *

 _Quick_ _note after!_

 _I'm sorry. (also : for me CoE happened either in June or in September, for this story it was in September, so not really long before Ianto's birthday.) That's why I'll post a fluff one too :)_

 _But I hope you liked this story, it was a challenge to write in a short amount of time when I had literally no idea of where to go. Even if I did finish way before the last day...! Anyway, all reviews are always really highly appreciated, thank you for following this, and remember, the Tea-boy lives happily ever after with Jack by his side, kicking aliens' asses ah loving each other for eternity, don't argue, this is canon. :D_


End file.
